In military and para-military operations, there is often a need for barriers behind which personnel can position themselves for protection from ballistics, explosives, or other harmful projectiles. Historically, soldiers have dug fox holes or trenches, or utilized natural bunkers as protection against enemy fire. In certain geographic regions, natural barrier formations may not exist, and it may not be practicable or suitable to utilize trenches or fox holes for adequate protection.